Virtual Hollywood
Virtual Hollywood is a hangout spawned from a sponsorship that represented the MTV sponsorship on Gaia Online. It was released November 26, 2007. The hangout was stylized after MTV The Hills and created for Gaians to gather and socialize. In its early release there were quests involved and some spots were used to promote various MTV related announcements, such as the MTV Awards. During its first arrival Gaians went around and talked with the citizens to be rewarded with items. However, within 2010 this area has slowly been tweaked to remove MTV related imagery and the quests have since been disabled. With the end of the MTV Sponsorship in November 2010, Virtual Hollywood is now used for various other sponsorships and remains as an area for socializing. Virtual Hollywood Virtual Hollywood consists of eight areas total, with four being walk-ins. There use to be nine, making a total of five walk-ins but the theater inside was removed. :WEST: This area is the beginning of the boulevard. Within this area there is a club titled "Eccitare". Outside of the club stands Bill the bouncer. The club's color scheme is red, brown, and orange. There is a bar at the entrance, and in the middle of the club is a stone water fountain. The booths are brown leather; they surround small tables that have white candles on top. :EAST: In this area is a shop, this spot used to be occupied by Sunset Couture. Next to the shop is a condo building. The interior of the shop holds a long blue couch, cashier table and mannequins. While inside the condo is a pool and large winged statue. The tables hold snack foods and there is an entertainment area. :EAST continued: This area is dominated by "Hollywood Theater", the buildings outside is decorated with movie posters. Continuing east is the end of the boulevard; the tip of the Hollywood Theater is still seen. In this area there is a lone taxi with the number 0245 and Cab Co printed on it. This taxi takes Gaians to the next area which is a spacious home. This home contains a living room, bedroom and kitchen. Street The street is long and narrow, but can hold various Gaian vehicles. Quest The quest started when the world was created. Please see MTV The Hills to see the items that were given during the quest. Trivia *Eccitare is an Italian verb, defined as: to excite, stimulate, arouse, provoke. *The vending machine outside of the club is called "Choco-Cola", which is a parody on Coca-Cola and also a name that was used for Gaia's mediakit back in 2005. *Bill the bouncer looks very similar to Bucho, one of Gambino's security guards. *The neon sign next to the theater is not fully shown (even when fully viewing the swf), though the letter before the "B" appears to be "A" which would combined to create abluo, but it is unconfirmed if that is a full word or half of it. *The quest item, Trendy Dark Skinny Jeans, happens to be just one of the most expensive sponsor items on the Marketplace. More often than not sponsor items are low in price due to their numerous listings, pixel quality, or lack of usefulness. *The various characters that use to occupy the areas were: Tim who use to stand near the entrance inside the club. Dakota and Hunter who stood outside the shop, and Josh who use to be inside the condo. *At Hollywood Theater the Popcorn-Man use to stand, while the inside use to contain a long red carpet, Media wall, and a number of citizens taking pictures. Before the arrival of 2009 MTV Movie Awards, the theater held access to Julie's profile, which contained The Hills episodes. *On April 11, 2011, some of the The SIMS sponsorship were still present, particularly in the club and with a plumbob Bill the Bouncer standing next to another Bill without one. The limousine, however, was not there. Gallery External links * Gaia Profile: GAIA MTV Movie Awards * Profile Background * Announcement: MTV's Virtual Hollywood: Live the Hollywood Life! Category:World/Page Category:Sponsor Category:Location